1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow regulator, in particular for insertion in a jet regulator in an outlet fitting, with an insertion member that is penetrated in an axial direction by at least one flow duct, and a throttle element that, together with the insertion member, forms a control gap for the passage of a fluid into the at least one flow duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a flow regulator or constant flow holding device is disclosed for example in DE 102 20 287 A1. The known flow regulator features a regulator casing with a centrically arranged fastening post and a flow channel surrounding the latter. In the flow channel there is a throttle body made of an elastic material, with the throttle body being slid onto the fastening post which it encircles. A fluid flowing through the flow regulator deforms the throttle body due to a pressure differential generated by the flow through which reduces the free cross section of the flow channel. With increasing flow velocity, an additional dilation of the elastic throttle body is created and as well as an accompanying additional decrease in the free cross section of the passage channel. This limits the volume flow of the fluid.
The essential disadvantage of the known flow regulator lies in unsatisfactory long-term stability which is further reduced through calcifications, and a bothersome noise development during the fluid withdrawal.
Consequently, the invention is based on the task of creating a flow regulator that provides clearly improved durability in practical operation while allowing maximum handling ease during the fluid withdrawal.